Cossette Windsor
Cossette Windsor '''is a chaotic, free spirited and adventurous princess with a burning thirst to see the world. Possessing a deep love for the stories of old and an enthusiasm to have some stories of her own to tell, she is a natural adventurer who has only just begun her journey as a hero. Personality Cossette or "Cass" as she is better known to her friends is an irreverent, free spirited, passionate and chaotic youth with a deep rooted love for adventure. Though raised as the Princess of Spira, she has always held little love for her crown or the responsibilities attached. With her natural wander lust, insatiable curiosity and burning passion to see new things and places, she is instead a natural adventurer. Selfless, loyal and possessing a big heart, she is also a hero who wouldn't hesitate to sacrifice herself if it meant defending others. Described by many as the "Barbarian Princess", Cossette has always gone against the grain. While other noble ladies wore fine gown and precious gems, Cossette always favored the simplicity of trousers and a good pair of riding boots. Instead of needlepoint and singing, Cossette's favorite pastimes were horseback and the greatsword. Having grown up listening to tales of epic adventure firsthand from her Father, former adventurer himself, Cossette always dreamed of the day that she, herself, would travel to far away, distant lands where strange people and stranger beasts were said to dwell. Owing to this, she practiced hard from an early age, training for the day that she, herself would face a dragon or troll. A natural fighter possessing the fiery spirit of her barbarian ancestors, Cossette has always excelled in the field of battle. Strong and fearless, she will not back down in a fight, no matter the size or strength of her foe. Though a fierce and oftentimes bloodthirsty warrior who views a good battle against an evil foe with the same enthusiasm that she views an upcoming adventure, Cossette is a compassionate young woman who would risk her life to help a stranger. Idealistic, if not a bit naive in her world view, Cossette also tends to see the best in everyone. Having never had any real friends prior to her travels, Cossette also places a lot of value on the people in her company and she would be quick to give her life to defend any of these. Though this is not often clear to those who don't know Cossette well, she is a lonely person who has spent the majority of her life without any real companions or sense of belonging. It is only in her travels that Cossette has finally managed to find the camaraderie and friendship that she has always hoped for. Fiercely loyal to those whom she cares for, there is very little Cossette wouldn't do or sacrifice for those in her company. A passionate person, Cossette tends to throw her heart into everything that she does, whether it's swinging a blade, exploring a cavern or falling in love. Though she tends not to wear her feelings on her sleeve, she is a deeply passionate person who tends to feel everything to a great extent. When she is angry, she enters a blood curdling rage and when she is heart broken, she is inconsolable. She experiences the world she lives in very deeply and takes no experience, no matter how seemingly small or inconsequential for granted. Though she is slowly coming to recognize the ever present darkness in Athas, she holds no less enthusiasm for the many wonders, creatures and chances for adventure which her world holds as well. Boasting a hero's heart and an unquenchable thirst for experience, she is a true adventurer who has only just begun her journey. History The Lion Cub Cossette was born to Emperor Benedar Windsor and his Queen Rosamund on the 2nd Gruumas, 4691 in the city of Coramyr. Shortly after she was born, Benedar stated that he wrapped his daughter in a lion's pelt and knew that she had all of the fire in her belly that he did. She was the fiery, spirited answer to her brother's gentle spirit and a unique if not unexpected addition to the royal family. As a child, Cossette was as precocious as she was wild. When not leaving beatles in her Matron's sewing kit or stuffing gravy into the boots of the knight's guard, she was often seen running through the halls or scampering up into the ceiling beams. Thirsty for adventure even as a youth, the only time she was actually sitting still was when her Father or Sir Owyn would entertain her with stories of far away lands, monsters and people. From an early age, she vowed that she would be a great adventurer like her Dad. While the other noble ladies in the court worked on their sewing, Cossette spent long hours perfecting her arm with the sword. This in addition to her wild hair, untraditional attire and irreverant manner quickly earned her the nickname of "The Savage Princess". It was a name she would quickly grow to live up to. Desperate to one day travel the worlds outside of the confines of her castle, Cossette spent many hours as a youth pouring over old maps and histories in order to learn about the world that she would see. Even with this dream, however, as Cossette grew older and came to recognize the many burdens her family was faced with, she secretly began to fear for the worst; that she would never leave her castle. Idealistic and filled with all of the invincibility of youth, however, Cossette refused to let this deter her and she held onto her dreams of travel with stubborn determination. Heartbreak From a young age, Cossette was presented with many suitors. Having read enough stories by this point to know that true love was one of the greatest themes in any adventure, Cossette was initially somewhat excited at the prospect of meeting her suitors, though she vowed that she would never marry anyone who couldn't outfight her or who didn't like adventures. Adventuring was a must. Though Cossette's first several suitors were something of a disappointment, matters took a turn for the better once she met Sir Richard Duncan, a minor noble from the North. While Cossette's first few suitors had been intimidated by her wild hair and unruly behavior, Richard seemed utterly smitten with her untamed ways and he went to great lengths to prove it through serenading her, reciting her poetry and bringing her red roses. Though Cossette had never been a fan of roses, she fell for Sir Richard all the same with his months of successful wooing working a spell over the wild princess of Spira. After also informing her of his desire to take her from Coramyr so that she could travel through the North with him, Cossette truly thought that she had found her one. She was soon to discover, however, how very mistaken she was; specifically after walking in on Richard and a scullery maid. Though Richard attempted to make ammends with Cossette, revealing to her that he had been truly desperate to woo her as a means of restoring honor to his family name, Cossette refused him and was thereafter decidedly less enthusiastic about her many suitors. In an effort to cover up her heartbreak, she began to convince herself the real reason that she wasn't interested in her suitors was because she saw marriage and love as the death of adventure. She convinced herself that she didn't need a true love or fellow adventurer to go on her journeys with. In truth, however, as Cossette became increasingly cut off from the nobles who scoffed behind her back, she also became increasingly lonely. The Savage Princess As Cossette grew older, her thirst for adventure only grew. No longer content to sit behind her castle walls and read about the world outside, she began sneaking out in order to experience the world for herself, even if it was only a small part of it. Though this was, in large, done in an effort to escape the stifling feeling of her castle, Cossette also enjoyed her night escapades as it gave her a chance at being someone else; someone who people didn't treat with kid gloves or ulterior motives. Free to be who she really was, Cossette revelled in her nights out, often spending entire allowances on booze and gambling, although she was also no stranger to handing beggars and orphans whatever small fortune was on her person. A week before her sixteenth birthday, Cossette learned that, as like every year, there would be a joust in her honor. Though excited at the prospect of it, she had learned not to hope too much, especially as she was never allowed to actually compete in her own jousts. She had no idea, of course, of a certain bandit she would meet or of the way that the course of her life was going to be irrevocably changed, specifically with an enticing offer which the adventurous princess couldn't refuse... Notable Accomplishments * Departed from Coramir with '''Flynn, Turk, Sir Owyn, Sir Montague and company (S01E01) * Fought against a hill giant (S01E01) * Survived "The Culling" in The Bohr Tribe's Gladiator Arena (S01E02) * Successfully survived three Gladiator Arena battles (S01E02) * Fought against a Drake (S01E02) * Successfully escaped The Gladiator Arena with Flynn, Turk, Sir Owyn, Bronn and Rhoades '''(S01E02) * Travelled to Lasthouse (S01E02) *Travelled to Cliffside Tower (S01E03) * Fought against and defeated Red John The Giant (S01E03) * Fought and defeated The King of Embers (S01E04) * Liberated the miners (S01E04) Notable Victories *Shagga The Orc Druid (S01E02) * Khajit with Scythe (S01E02) * Red John (S01E03) * Bronn The Bounty Hunter (S01E03) * King of Embers (S01E04) Relationships With Others Cossette shares a close relationship with '''Sir Owyn, former leader of the Royal Guard and often the biggest crutch in Cossette's wild antics. Though the two are often seen butting heads over most things, especially where an upcoming fight or adventure is concerned, Cossette cares very deeply for Sir Owyn. Growing up in the castle, where the few people Cossette interacted with on a regular basis were usually vying for some favor or political advantage, Owyn was always the one person Cossette really felt she had any real connection with. Growing up, she spent many long hours chasing after the knight, listening to his stories and entertaining herself by telling him crude jokes, once she had learned a few. Whenever she dreamed of her adventures, she always dreamed that Sir Owyn would go with her and, together, the two would chase dragons, fight hill giants and explore ancient, long forgotten tombs stuffed with hoarded treasure.Though she often disagrees with Sir Owyn's pragmatic and distrustful outlook, she considers him her closest friend and one of few people, she is beginning to realize, that she can legitimately count on. Cossette shares a complicated, tragic relationship with Flynn, a bandit whom she met while he was attempting to cheat his way to victory at a joust in honor of her birthday. From the moment Cossette first met the mysterious "knight" who was lying through his teeth about everything, she was sure, except for where his coat came from, she found herself strangely drawn to him. For reasons she couldn't really explain to anyone, let alone herself, she felt a deep and inexplicable connection with Flynn which shook her to the core; making it all but impossible to think of little else even when her dreams of adventure were looming on the horizon. Afraid of what she might feel for the bandit, Cossette attempted to keep Flynn at arm's length for some time, but found she no longer wanted to do so after nearly losing him in the Gladiator Arena, while they were held captive. During their night together, Cossette discovered the extent of her real feelings for Flynn. They were everything she feared the might be. She was totally and completely in love with him, whoever he was. In spite of this realization, Cossette kept her feelings to herself, at least until the night that she finally discovered the extent of Flynn's many betrayals. In a last ditch effort to hold onto the one person who had moved her heart, Cossette attempted to convince Flynn to let her in. Angry and unbelievably hurt as Flynn nevertheless continued to push her away, Cossette is now certain that whatever it was that she shared with Flynn has finally come to an end. As it's now clear to her how very little she must've meant to him, she is beginning to wonder if what she felt for Flynn wasn't just some stupid, maiden's crush after all. Though she has not known Rhoades for very long, Cossette cares for the Oriad to a great extent, nevertheless, counting him as a good friend. She enjoys the Paladin's oftentimes stoic expression and, even more, enjoys trying to find ways to make him crack a smile. She thinks Rhaodes is a genuinely good person and she honestly wouldn't be surprised if Heronious himself had actually granted him his abilities. Though Cossette has also not known Sergio for very long, she also counts him amongst one of her closest friends and allies. She enjoys the strange gnome's company to a great extent and always gets a kick out of his bizarre tendencies. Cossette shares an extremely passionate romance with the archer, Jaime Dayne whom she met shortly on the heels of her stay in Lasthouse. From the moment Cossette first met Jaime, she felt as though there was much more to the seemingly simple woodsman than met the eye. That being said, however, she never could've gussed on that day how much Jaime would come to prove her right or how much he would come to change the course of her life forever. Jaime is literally unlike anyone Cossette has ever known. Fiercely loyal, kind and possessing no small amount of courage, the archer first began to win Cossette's broken heart when he took a spear through where his should've been in an effort to protect her. After this point, Cossette began to look at the modest archer in a new light and she deeply admired the good, gentle and fiercely loyal person she saw. While Flynn had broken her heart and abandoned her, Jaime stayed, seemingly with little enough reason. Not only did he stay, however, but as he remained faithfully at Cossette's side, drinking and gambling with her and giving her comfort when she was at her lowest, Cossette found that she couldn't help but fall completely and totally for him. This all eventually culminated in the two sharing in a passionate kiss beneath the lake and later admitting their feelings for each other on the shore. Since this time, Cossette has found herself literally happier at Jaime's side than she ever dared to believe she could be with anyone. She loves Jaime, really and truly and with a passion that is at once thrilling and consuming. She would give her life for Jaime, in a heartbeat, just as she knows he would do for her. Though she hasn't spoken this latter bit aloud, she is also beginning to think that if there is anyone she could ever marry, it would be Jaime and there is not a future that she can imagine that is not at his side. Powers And Abilities The blood of Cossette's barbarian ancestors runs strong in her veins, granting her some extraordinary talents. * Animal Handling: Cossette has a natural way with most animals and can usually soothe a frightened or angered beast with minimal effort. * Acrobatics: In addition to her natural dexterity, Cossette has been performing flips, tumbles and leaps from an early age. * Great Weapons Training: Cossette tends to favor two handed weapons and has been extensively trained in the use of these. She is especially proficient with greatswords. * History: Cossette is very well read on the history of Athas and can call upon her knowledge to occasionally aid her in her quests. * Insight: As a noble, Cossette has been trained to read people from an early age and can usually spot a liar. * Rage: Several times a day, Cossette can enter into a rage state; making her even stronger and more durable during a fight. Paraphernelia Equipment *Giants Bane: This sword, formerly in the possession of Red John, was used by Cossette in beheading him. Though the weapon is technically a giant's knife, Cossette took the weapon on, wielding it as a greatsword. She has affectionately named the blade Giants Bane as she first used it to decapitate the giant bandit. * Great Axe: Cossette also has in her possession a great axe which was given to her shortly after her escape from the Gladiator Arena. After having gained Giants Bane, this weapon has largely gone into retirement. Weaknesses *Over Trusting: Cossette tends to see the best in others and, more often than not, only the best. This puts her at a bit of a disadvantage and she has a tendency to sometimes put her faith in the wrong people. * Reckless: Arguably Cossette's greatest strength is also her greatest weakness as she is oftentimes brave to the point of sheer recklessness. She is quick to put herself in danger should the occasion call or, in some cases, not call for it. A natural thrill seeker, this is arguably one of her greatest cruxes. Notes * Cossette Windsor is the third protagonist in Chronicles of Athas Trivia *Favorite color is sky blue * Favorite song is "The Adventurer's Ballad" * Favorite mythological creature is the dragon; favorite animal is the lion * Can play the Ukulele * Can speak, read and write Imperial and Elvish * Favorite flowers are Daisies * Name means "Victorious People" Category:PC Category:Cossette's Party Category:Barbarian (Class) Category:Nobility Category:Female Characters Category:Spiran Characters Category:Chaotic Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters from the Material Plane Category:Cossette's Campaign Category:House Andoran Category:Humans Category:Native of the Material Plane